Malcho
Malcho is a large feathered god-like monster who is an enemy to Iago, Thundra, and later Aladdin in the Aladdin TV series. He is based on the Mesoamerican deity, Quetzalcoatl. History Malcho was originally the Ruler of the Rainforest, commanding the weather with a magical amulet. He soon became corrupted by the power to control the weather and sought world domination, but was somehow defeated by Thundra the Rainbird, who stole his amulet to use the powers it held for good. Appearances ''Rain of Terror'' In his debut, Malcho observed Iago convincing Thundra to take a weekend off from her responsibilities and entrusting the amulet to the parrot. Seizing this chance to reclaim his powers, Malcho managed to steal the amulet from Iago, proclaiming the age of the rain bird was over, and the Season of the Serpent has begun. Utilizing his old powers, Malcho planned to destroy Thundra as revenge, but she, Genie, Abu, and Iago managed to escape and hide within the rainforest. Malcho discovered Iago, who decided to side with the serpent and revealed to him the hiding place where Thundra, Abu and Genie were. Imprisoning them, Malcho immediately began to plan on what to do for world-domination but Iago convinced Malcho to do revenge before duty. The parrot then tricked Malcho into using a spell from Thundra's book to summon the Arctic Wind, which backfired on the winged serpent, freezing him solid in a nearby waterfall, allowing Iago to recover the amulet for Thundra. Malcho was thereafter banished to the North Pole, with his froze form being hurled to the north by Genie. ''The Return of Malcho'' Sometime after being banished, Malcho somehow thawed out and flew to Agrabah to exact revenge on Iago for banishing him to the cold. Once there, Malcho furiously confronted Iago and revealed that he decided to eat the parrot. Though he tried several times to capture and devour Iago, Malcho was thwarted again and again by Aladdin, the acting Sultan in the absence of the real Sultan, and the Royal Guards. Malcho was then lured onto a dormant volcano, seeing that Aladdin and the guards were intending to sacrifice Iago to the serpent in exchange for leaving Agrabah in peace. But it was a trap set especially for Malcho in an attempt to get rid of the serpent once and for all. Setting the volcano off, Aladdin and the guards imprisoned Malcho in the volcano and believed him to be defeated. However, Malcho began to break free of his second prison, proclaiming that he would forget about Iago, and that when he is freed from the volcano, Aladdin was his. Personality Malcho is a sly and deceptive individual, who craves power and world-domination. He can be arrogant but is patient and vengeful against those who defeated him. Powers and Abilities Malcho originally had the power to control the world's weather using a magic amulet. While wearing the amulet, his wings and the fur at the end of his tail transformed into black thunderclouds, from which he can summon lightning bolts and storms, conjure fierce winds and snow. But even without his weather powers, Malcho is a formidable foe, as he is a huge serpent with great strength, possessing the ability to fly, and he is deceptively clever. Quotes *"Malcho has returned, mi amigos!" *"No! No one escapes Malcho!" *"Thundra, so careful with her power, but now the world will squirm! I'' have the power!" *(to Iago while lashing him around) "I do tire so of talking to myself. Hatching this evil scheme, brainstorming that one..." *"Yes, a tiny bird is a small price to pay to avoid the everlasting wrath of Malcho." *"I know you're close, Thundra. ''Dangerously close." *"She lies! I was robbed, robbed on the brink of world domination!" *"I envision a storm to end all storms. One for the history books, my little flunkey?" *(after spotting Iago in the palace gardens) "There he is, the loathsome twerp who dared to take out the great Malcho. Now to concoct a nasty revenge, something Iago will remember for the rest of his life. Which will be much short." *"Oh no you don't. You are Iago alright. I'll never forget that face, it has haunted me everyday. Do you have any idea how much I hate the cold, do you?!" *"I had a long time to think about what I was going to do to you. I've decided that after careful consideration that... I'll just eat you." *"Do you mind? I can't devour you if you're screaming like that, it's distracting." *"My, Iago, I see you're moving up in the world!" *"Forget about that stupid Iago. When I get out of here, Aladdin is mine!" *"I cannot believe that I, Malcho the Great, allowed myself to be trapped in the freezing Arctic! It's downright humiliating!" Trivia *In his debut, Malcho has a deep spanish accent, but in his second appearance, he loses the accent and his voice is much deeper. *He is the second villain Iago betrayed in the series (the first being Jafar). Category:Evil from the past Category:Monsters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Dragons Category:Hungry Villains Category:Giant